After EW
by Ilya Kipnis
Summary: It's hard to explain. Read it. It has romance and some antics. Don't worry. You can flame me if u want, and there will be a sequel.


After Colony 197 

It had been more than a year since Mariemaia's disarmament. Peace had swept the earth sphere and after a year of peace, people had finally put the past behind them and forgiven what they could not forget. Everybody was at peace with themselves. Almost everybody. It was history class in an L1 boarding school, and a certain pilot was certainly not happy with the way things were going. This was just too easy, too boring, and too aggravating. In order to make sure that no one was going to be a "war starter", the history class made their motto a usual one that made no sense to a certain angel pilot. How could people forget? "Those who forget the past are doomed to repeat it"? No one can forget the past, much less repeat it. Of course, knowing this era better than anyone else since these people didn't actually care for history, he was the shining star, which suited him not too well. Some people cursed Gundams while others praised Wing Zero. Both, again, didn't suit too well with Heero. He just couldn't stand it! These were pretty smart people, yet they sure didn't act like it. He wanted to forget the war; there was nothing to be proud of from it. Damn Quinze, had it not been for him... Heero's respects were to only two people, the Peacecrafts. Disrespecting Milliardo Peacecraft's actions was one thing. But not knowing the whole story was another. He still hadn't come to terms with himself. Class was dismissed. 

"Hey, AJ is just so cute!" AJ was Heero's 'alias'.

"I'm so going to ask him out!"

"No." Came Heero's cold monotone reply when he overheard those 'stereotypical girls' running their mouths.

"Wow! He's so cute! I think I'm in dreamland!" Heero just walked away. Oh how he couldn't stand those girls. Such a nuisance. He wouldn't hesitate to blast their heads off since they were NOT brave and wise and enduring like Relena. The earth sphere did not need those kinds of gaga over boys kinds of girls that took up so much oxygen with their constant jabbering. 

"And if any of you think to ever ask me out or anything related, you dime-a-dozen blabbermouths are always going to get turned down since there is a much better person who I truly respect for what she has done that I'd spend time with if anyone. To me, you are lower than the mud that poor beggars spit on! Let that be what you remember from me, someone who hates your nuisancistic guts!" With that he walked away, leaving a pack of now crying girls crying instead of blabbering, he thought with a smirk on his face. Like Wufei sometimes would say weak woman. His smile grew bigger at the thought of the chauvinistic dragon pilot.

Relena had a break today so she was listening to some music, really old but good sounding music. By old group names except with Neo and other kinds of symbols and words meaning new, since the names were from long ago. Hmmm, she thought. Those people must have had talent to have people name themselves 400? years later after them. A new song was coming on. The previous one was blue by Eiffel 195. Bye bye bye bye bye! Who was this? N*NSync? By the time the song was over, Relena had tears welling up in your eyes. She would never say that to Heero. NEVER! The next song had a funny edge to it. It was rap, so she didn't exactly follow the words that well, but one phrase stuck out. Now N*NSync, why do they sing? Am I the only one that thinks that they stink?

"No." came Relena's reply with a smile. Who was this by? NI eminem. Funny guy. She'll have to buy his album to lighten up her day.

Milliardo was out for a flight in tallgeese, fighting his imaginary mirror match, derived from his Zero system thoughts and fighting style. This was quite exhilarating, except he didn't exactly feel the rush of a real duel since he remembered that great duel he had in epyon. Great indeed. Heero was the only challenge to him, and he could say that he missed Heero almost half as much as Relena. He smiled at that.

An idea popped into Relena's head. Maybe, just maybe, this idea would be crazy enough to work. Maybe dedicate a good song to Heero, hopefully he was watching, and something good might happen out of it. Milliardo just came back down from his imaginary duel very happy since he just had a lot of fun, which didn't happen often, because as prince, too much politics and too little fun. The thought of rebuilding an Epyon had crossed his mind but no. He was fond with his tallgeese, although he did give it a coat of gundanium, so now, it was every bit as good as zero, maybe better.

"Milliardo, can we go on TRL? I think it'll be fun to make a guest appearance."

"Not me, not after what happened two years ago."

"Hey, you were manipulated. Plus you know your mistakes without destroying a single millimeter of populated earth. Please, or I'll be a nuisance around the house, as in acting hyper!"

"Okay, my not so pacifistic sister. But how do I have the feeling you want to go on TRL for more than just an appearance?"

"Oh Milliardo, you're so understanding," said Relena as she hugged him and cried a few tears.

"Hey, I miss him too. He'd be a great preventer, and he's the only one I can duel with without whipping him. Not even the other Gundam pilots could fight me one on one. I'm just too good."

"Well, it's true" peeped Relena.

"Hey, AJ, you don't mind if I turn on TRL, do you?"

"Do whatever you want" came Heero's cold reply.

"I heard you upset some girls the other day."

"They were being annoying." Answered Heero

"-Sorry folks, no celebrity today. Funny, but oh well, more music videos."

"What was that!" the host had screamed after a huge sonic boom.

"Hey, Relena, want to try and fly?"

"Well sure Milliardo, I mean how much can it possibly hurt?"

"Just keep it level. I'm not turning you into me here. I'm just getting you compatible. Oh and by the way, NEVER EVER touch the red button."

"What does it do?"

"I think you remember what it does. Emergency exit."

"Note to self. No touching red button, otherwise you wait for Heero in heaven and world goes nuts. Oh Heero, where are you?" said Relena, while accidentally pulling the Tallgeese III into a standing position with its head up.

"Hey AJ, you know what kind of celebrity makes his appearance with a bang like that?"

"No." Heero did not know that Milliardo had gotten good humored as of late, and as for Duo, he was no celebrity, he thought to himself with a smirk.

"-Huh, where are they? Did they stop in mid flight? Wait just a minute, what kind of flight heads straight for the studio and makes a sonic boom!"

"Hey Relena, I'm in the mood for some fireworks."

"Huh, what do you mean?"

"This, said Milliardo, pulling a lever." The mega cannon was in front of the cockpit.

"You're not thinking, are you?"

"Hell, why not?" All of the sudden, the mega cannon powered up to full blast and shot a huge beam.

"-What was that! You better add shoots a big beam to the list."

"AJ, do you know just what that might be?"

"No, and why are you asking me?"

"Well, you are very secretive so you just might know."

"No, I don't and stop pestering me." In all reality, Heero had trouble from cracking a smile, a **Duo Sized** smile. Zechs must really have had a character change as of lately. I wonder, thought Heero, if Zechs is probably like Duo, what would Duo be? Better not go there, Heero. Not even you, of all people. That is a very scary thought. But what are the chances? Duo will be Duo.

"Okay Relena, we have to get there, don't we? I'm putting Tallgeese to eighty percent. Hang on." Zechs hugged Relena tightly so she wouldn't bounce around. He imagined cartoons that he and his sister would watch for laughs like looney tunes, where the coyote would get hit by an anvil. Relena bouncing around. This was his thought. Doyng doyng doyng da doyng. All the switches were flipped and Tallgeese doing the macarena. Scary, but very amusing.

"-I see them now. Wait a minute! That's a mobile suit! And it's no ordinary one either. It looks very much like a Gundam. Well folks, I think that if this is the only known Gundam pilot, then we have a visit from the two most important people on earth!"

Heero's eyes went wide. Two? 

"Oh Relena"

"Huh, who's Relena AJ? Which Relena? The Relena? Is it a girl you know? Why do I have the feeling there's more than meets the eye to you?"

"Forget what I just said."

"Tell me. I want to know more."

"Forget it!" Heero screamed at him followed by a death glare.

"Hey Carson, where can I land my bird?"

"First of all, you two, Relena and Milliardo Peacecraft, let me say it is a great honor and pleasure to meet you two here in Always SoCal Summer, although it is fall. And as for your bird, sorry bout that, but there's nothing I can do about that."

"Okay, then let me go ahead and do a little something." Zechs went in and programmed the Tallgeese to fly and land in the ocean just beyond the horizon once and return in 1 ½ hours once he and his sister got off.

"AJ, this is no school for stupid people" Heero's roommate was cut off.

"Yes it is. If you can't call the girls here stupid, then to be called stupid, you'd have to have dislexia or some other disease such as retardation."

"I resent that, but you said that little phrase after that suit appeared. You know Relena Peacecraft."

"We've had previous history."

"And you probably know the pilot of that suit, Milliardo Peacecraft as well, since Relena probably can't fly a mobile suit. That's how you knew Relena was there. You know the suit and you know the Peacecrafts. How is this?"

"Previous history."

"I say you have to be pretty close to him to know the suit, and everything about it. Who are you anyway?"

"I am AJ Lowe, a student in this school. Yes, I've met those two before, but what is it to you?"

"Whatever. I know that there is more than meets the eye to you."

"Well, I'm sure questions are alright with you two, right?"

"As long as they don't ask about family history." It hurt Milliardo to say that since he was old enough back then to understand the destruction. Of course, that is why one more General's life was cut short a few years ago, but he got the easy way out.

One question was whose idea was it to come on the show. Milliardo answered that it was his happy little sister's idea.

"To Mr. P, what is it like being a Gundam Pilot or the most notorious role we know you for?"

"Since words cannot exactly describe it, I'll just put it as something you don't want to know. But as for being head of the preventers, it is a great experience. The people who are in my 'close circle' are very skilled people at what they do. Being the prince of the Sank Kingdom, well, my sister knows better about that than I do since our kingdom was quickly restored, so my sister had to resign as Vice Foreign Minister."

"As for being a princess, cut out those fairy tale thoughts out of your head before I speak. (30 seconds) ok, imagine having to read ten times more than you are assigned for a whole semester in a week, and having the fate of the world rest upon your shoulders. The palace living area is not that big. Lots of offices in there too, but the living space is luxurious."

Milliardo was dressed in Bermuda shorts and Hawaiian shirt while Relena was in a T-shirt with normal shorts on and holding her teddy bear (guess which one).

"For Mr. P, do you consider yourself in debt to the Gundam Pilot who saved the earth a few years ago?"

"Oh YEAH! But, I also know him. He is a very good person, and has saved my sister countless amounts of times. They call him the heart of space,-

Hmmm, Heero's roommate thought. Very good person, check AJ off the list.

-but you have to know him really well to actually tell that he's a good person, since anyone 'looking straight' and thinking literally will get nowhere, because he won't let anything about himself through. And if he IS watching, hey we need you on preventers 

and in the kingdom!"

Wait just a darn minute, came Heero's roommate's thought. Think literally and get nowhere. Know him really well to find he's a good person. A Gundam Pilot. Knows the Peacecrafts. Previous history. Could AJ be the one who saved the earth sphere? I am getting close to something big.

"Hey AJ, you kind of fit Milliardo's description. Are you the one who saved the earth?"

"No."

"Are you lying?"

"Why would I be?"

"To hide what I don't know. I am very smart. I'll eventually figure it out."

"How do you know that I'm not just another person who knows those two. Since when would I be a Gundam Pilot? Look, you are annoying me really badly and I can knock you out in one hit. Just watch."

There was another question.

"To Relena, that teddy bear that you have. It must represent something of sentimental value, or someone."

"Yes, it does represent someone." That someone came out in a whisper. Milliardo hugged his little sister.

"I'll finish my sister's answer. The pilot who saved the world, my sister also happens to be in love with him. Deeply in love."

"I see," said Carson "is there any music videos that she or you would like to play?"

"Well," said Milliardo, I think that two songs actually represent the way she feels about this person. She told me those two. Luckily, they have new artists playing them and have probably had a complete redo, otherwise they'd be four-hundred years old. Well, the titles are "I think I'm in love with you" and "I want to be with you" 

"Well, let's check our archives." Carson flipped out his little song finder, said the titles, and had an affirmation for both.

"Well, your sister really knows her music. We'll play them right now."

Heero closed his eyes. He refused to look at another girl unless he had to. Relena was deeply in love with him. Love. What was this? Hmmm.

-Flashback-

"Noin, you really love my brother, don't you?"

"Yes Relena. I love your brother!"

-End Flashback-

Quatre had told Heero of how Noin flew off just to be with Zechs while he was commander of white fang. Heero quickly looked back at his past relationship with Relena. He realized it. He was in love with her. No wonder he couldn't kill her!

Heero just enjoyed the two songs. 

The Tallgeese came and soon enough after Carson told the two Peacecrafts goodbye, the Tallgeese blasted off.

"Hey AJ, where are you going?"

"To think."

"About what?" No answer. 

The next day…

"Oh Milliardo, do you think it worked?"

"Well, if Heero has come around like I have, yes. If not, then I pray he was watching."

"Hey, watcha talking about" came from a happy go lucky Noin. "You two snuck out on me and I found you on TRL. It was a nice idea and I'm guessing that's what the hubbub is about isn't it, bu-,"her mouth was sealed with a kiss from her fiancée. The kiss was broken and Noin wanted to finish so a big BUB! came out. 

"AJ Lowe, please report to the principal's office immediately!"

Oh well, now they're going to get me for teasing inferior life forms, thought Heero.

"Mr. Lowe, why were you teasing these girls?"

"They were annoying me."

"How?"

"Trying to ask me out."

"And you couldn't just say no?"

"I already have a girlfriend, which is a huge understatement, who I have met two years ago, but what does that matter. So no."

"I'm calling your parents. What's their phone number?"

"I don't have any parents and all those whom were my guardians are all dead as a doornail. Next."

"And for being fresh and LYING-

"I AM NOT LYING!" Heero screamed at the principal.

"Expulsion, Mr. Lowe. Pack your bags."

"Yes sir. Wing Zero, I'm on my way." Heero said with a Duo sized smile plastered across his face.

"Wing Zero!?!"

"What do you know about wing zero?!" demanded the principal.

"Nothing I'll tell you, old geezer!" with that, Heero just dashed away.

"Hello, Quatre speaking."

"Quatre, turn on your monitor. I'm asking you a favor."

"Heero!"

"Well?"

"Three Gundams, angel and wing zero and what's this other one with the Sank Kingdom's symbol. Looks very similar to epyon except for the mega cannon."

"It's for Zechs. I'm sure he'll like it. Oh and um, you see that little box?"

"Yeah."

"Open it."

"A ring! Heero… are you going to do what I think you're gonna do if that ring is what I think it's for?"

"People change Quatre. Oh and make her an angel zero her size. Just make the wings coated with soft stuff."

"Well, I just have one word. Finally! And the Gundams will be finished once I get the Gundanium from Duo."

The next week, at a hotel where Heero was staying.

Knock knock.

"Mr. Yuy, your Gundams are here, thanks to our boss Mr. Winner."

"Old friends sure come in handy."

The Gundams were glistening after the five-hour drive to the space port. The ring that Heero had made for Relena was out of extra-shiny Gundanium, not rocks, since Heero considered them impure. The ring had a colors of the rainbow pattern around a white dot. The ring part was out of Gold.

Heero got into his angel Gundam, since he considered it more fitting and was quite surprised. Hello Heero, it told him clearly. You know, we Zero system Gundams have quote un-quote souls that travel from Gundam to Gundam. We were implanted in your head when we knew we were junk. The jet zero logged in on the frequency. And no blasting us unless need be although we unhinge ourselves for easy repair. You know, today is Relena's birthday so- the gift is inside me, epyon logged on. 

"Oh shit! Relena, I'm coming my beautiful angel!

-Fin-

Well, was it good? My email is [Ilya20th@Gundamwing.net][1]. Please Review. Flames are accepted as long as you tell me WHY you flame me not just a u suck or something.

   [1]: mailto:Ilya20th@Gundamwing.net



End file.
